fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
FGN
, |area = All of the Fantendo Community |parent = Vortex Gaming Industries, Outer Limits Co., Hybrid Co.}} Fantendo Games Network (or FGN) is a rating network, run by Hybrid Co., Vortex Gaming Industries and Outer Limits Co.. Companies can sign up to review games with different ratings. More than one user can review a game. Ratings Fantendo Games Network users can rate games with this system. Note': Every review MUST include a rating as well as a review. * **The worst rating a game could get (Very rare occasions) * **A very bad rating. The worst on common occasions. * **A bad rating. When a game is bad, but easily has room for improvement. * **The all-around, centered rating. Used when a game is mediocre. * **A good rating. When a game is typically good, but not good enough. * **A very good rating. The best on common occasions. * **The best rating a game could get (Very rare occasions) Reviews :'''''THE REVIEWS BELOW DO NOT NECESSARILY REPRESENT THE VIEWS OF THE WHOLE WIKI :FOR ARCHIVED REVIEWS AND CRITICS, SEE HERE! Enter the game you want to review into the box below: buttonlabel=Click to review prefix=FGN/ preload=FGN/Example Once you create a game to review, more than one user can review that game on your article. You cannot review your own game. *'/Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Brawl/' *'/Super Mario Galaxy 3.5/' *'/Mario Kart: Hot Pursuit/' *'/Gradius 2012 - Mission Reborn/' *'/Prinpup & Pals/' *'/Super Luigi World: The Big Adventure/' *'/Night Blood/' *'/Fantendo Smash Bros. Mercury/' *'/Lapis Life/వైడూర్యాలను ఫైటర్స్/' *'/New Super Mario Bros.: Twist It!/' *'/Chickens/' *'/Legend's Wake/' *'/Paper Mario: The Shards of Time/' *'/No Hope/' *'/Shy RPG/' *'/Kyokutan!/' *'/Fighters of Lapis/崛起的火星/' *'/Abstracted Planet/' *'/New Super Mario Bros. 3: Bowser Returns/' *'/EarthBound 3DS/' *'/Toad Town Racing/' *'/Mario & Luigi: Rivals Quest/' *'/Venom (2012 Game)/' *'/Super Mario 3DS/' *'/Sonic Crackers Next-Gen/' *'/Sonic X-treme 64/' *'/Mario Kart U/' *'/Ella-Metals 3/' *'/Mad, Mad Mario/' *'/Rampage (2013 game)/' *'/Terry the Koopa (NES)/' *'/Super Mario 3D World/' *'/Super Mario Step/' *'/Lego Batman 3: Nintendo and DC Unite/' *'/Mario & Luigi: Fawful's Return/' *'/Woofbot and Meowbot: Robots to the Rescue/' *'/Adam's Tropical Vacation/' *'/Mario Kart: Hot Pursuit 2/' *'/Fighters of Lapis 2/โจมตีทันทีทันใด/' Requests If you want your game reviewed, ask us here! NOTE: Add to the '''bottom' of the list!'' #Battle of Bracelets: The Forbidden Light #Teardrop 3: Pollution #Super Mario 3D World #Hulk: Ultimate Destruction 2 #Banjo-Kazooie Chronicles #Step! (Game) #Super Smash Bros. Demigod #Animal Crossing Rumble Explosion #Virtual Virus: Sneezy's First Mission #Godzilla: King of Monsters #Super Mario World 3: A Galaxy Quest #AKC: Rise of the Sheriff #Super Smash Bros. Charged! #Mighty Willy Powers #Koopalings (game) #PUre Madness: The Unstoppable Quest #Mighty Willy Fights #Sonic Heroes: Heavy Metal #Super Mario Gravitation Companies If you want to be part of the Fantendo Games Network, just simply add your name here as a Critic. *'Vortex Gaming Industries' - Co-owner *'Outer Limits Co.' - Co-owner *'Hybrid Co.' - Co-owner *'Brock Productions' - Critic *'Master Productions Incorporated' - Critic *'Electric Enterprises' - Critic *'X-Scissor' - Critic *'Scar Industries' - Critic *'Topline Studios' - Critic *'Purple Paw Studios' - Critic *'NextGen Solo' - Critic *'Walange Corporation '- Critic *'Overclocked' - Critic (Not nostalgic) *'APIM Group, Inc.' - Critic *'Midnight Pulse Studios '- Critic *'Gearworks Gaming' - Critic *'Power Productions' - Critic *'Sactown Studios' - Critic *'The Tris Company' - Critic * - Critic * Fritez Co. - Critic * Nova OS - Critic * Futurastic Games Inc. - Critic * Rowan Productions - Critic * Saurus - Critic * 9009 Entertainment - Critic Category:Fantendo Category:Companies Category:Fantendo Games Network Category:Brock Productions Category:Rating Systems